Poems
by SuzukiJirotto
Summary: Just my collection of poems...


Arcadia

Beyond the vast outskirts of underlying existence  
A universe is found, living in utter difference  
Its beauty is unmatched and sublimely indescribable  
Its splendor is unparalleled and barely portrayable  
Silky water flows down a river of serenity  
Magnificence enhanced by the sunlight of eternity  
A blanket of green engulfs the countryside  
In which creatures of all classes, of all kinds reside  
Sky's endless blue, cloud's perpetual white  
But their glory has to end by the silent strike of night.

Lost

I'm stuck in an unending mirror maze of hell  
Lost, damned, fallen all of the words, which spell  
Unfound freedom and undiscovered liberty  
Lost in the deepest depths of insanity  
I don't where ot go; everything is the same  
I can't believe I'm playing a part in this senseless game  
I don't know where I am. Where is the way out  
Nothing will occur no matter how hard I shout  
I'm seeing myself all day, my frickin cursed head  
This labyrinth is killing me... or am I already dead?

Nothingness

Beneath the shadowy depths of an endless abyss  
My spirit takes refuge  
Countless foreign souls surround my frail and fragile psyche  
I feel afraid. Lost and confused  
"What should I do in this period of waiting  
Before I experience my fated rebierth?"  
This unstoppabke hysteria is overcoming my subconsciousness  
devouring my senses, toying with my sensations  
I'm forever locked in a prison of panic  
Living like a heretic and having nothing but nightmares  
Destiny is my enemy, time is my foe  
As I float in oblivion, these two pass  
Waiting for my life to start  
A ghost without a shell  
Lingering in anonymity  
A formless entity  
A tiny fragment of the cosmos  
Loss of Pride

Walking down a lonely road  
Filled with shame, a heavy load  
Resurrection's done and gone  
But thoughts haunt my imagination.  
Guilt, remorse, embarrassment  
My dignity, which these three bent  
Is falling down a road of stain  
What more do I have to gain?  
I've lost a lot. Still losing more.  
What the is my life for?  
Shame is overcoming me  
I'm losing all my dignity.

Sorrow

Being flushed down a world of pretend  
Never making this dreaded misery end  
Being pushed aroung every second, every day  
Being brought to the ground, getting in another's way  
The weight of the world is being brought upon my shoulders  
Like the grueling load of a trillion boulders  
Despair, distress, unhappiness, depression  
Regret, grief, moroseness, gloom and desolation  
All these words destroy my facade.  
Annihilating my senses, turning me into a clod  
What's left of my soul is the overflowing sadness  
How am I supposed to stop this growing madness?  
I've hit rock bottom. I'm fresh out of bliss  
A shot for joy? I'm surely gonna miss  
I've got no chance. Everything is futile  
I'm trapped in a sick world that's so goddamn senile

Locked

As I look up into the pitch black sky  
I bother to stop and then wonder why  
My exile from society is getting in my brain  
Painting it so dark, making a permanent stain  
I'm locked away from civilization  
The key is lost; I'm in alienation  
This loneliness does drive me crazy  
As the moon drops down and the sun gets hazy  
I've nowhere to go, I've nowhere to run  
I'm trying to fing a way to the light of the sun  
I'm trapped in a cave; there is no light  
Fighting for my freedom, to me what is right  
I try to find my way through this sable cell  
I sometimes even ponder if I am nearing hell  
But I'm not physically in a cave of rock  
But in my mind, where my sick thoughts stock.

Beginning

This deadly virus coursing through my veins  
Recurring all my nightmares, all of these endless pains  
Like an incurable pestilence, a forever disease  
I'm awaiting death, when will my life cease?  
Slipping of this very fragile cradle of life  
Falling off this God-forsaken cliff so full of strife  
That's me. Sick, corrupt, about to die  
No one can hear me shout my SOS, an outward cry  
This phase called death is a one-time experience  
When it comes, my life will disappear from existence  
The candle of my soul is a while from being flickered out  
This is my ening battle, my judgment day, my final bout

Far

The gallant, white sun swanks its dull magnitude  
Gemstone morning dewdrops adorn the silent greenery  
I wake at the call of Nature's sweet voice  
She beckons me... and I follow her request  
I slip out of bed and into my daily attire  
Not forgetting to cleanse my facade of any dirt from slumber  
Out of the door I go and I suddenly realize  
That the outside is a complete wasteland.  
A red sky and miles of endless despair  
Mark the world's demise  
So I step back inside... and indulge in the warmth of my home.


End file.
